


How About Him…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, How About Him…, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night and the boys are on the prowl…</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About Him…

Title: How About Him …  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Passion, Love…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 30 – How About Him…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Date night and the boys are on the prowl…

 

**How About Him…**

“Christ, Brian! Is there anyone we haven’t had?”

“We haven’t had Michael.”

They both burst out laughing. “And we never will…”

“Maybe we need to mix things up and go out of town on date night.”

“Okay, but let’s make it date weekend and we go someplace fun. Say, monthly?”

Justin smiles, scratching his head. ‘Hmmm, a monthly getaway with Brian and lots of sex.’

“Okay, I like it.”

“So, we’re going to the White Party then?”

“I knew that was coming.”

“Okay. But I pick the guys, the rules still apply, and I choose the destinations.”

“Yes, dear…”

The End


End file.
